


not like in romance movies

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Third Year KageHina, family volleyball time, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Hey Kageyama?” Hinata asks. “Are you busy on Friday?”Kageyama mentally flips through his schedule, determining that no he’s not busy, and since his parents are gone that evening, he’d probably be quite bored. “I’m free.”“Great! Do you want to come over?”Kageyama almost chokes on his rice with surprise. Even before they were dating, they almost never hung out at Hinata’s house, usually because Kageyama’s house was much closer and filled with significantly less noisy little sisters.“My mom is going to a concert and she’ll be gone all night, so she needs me to stay and watch Natsu. It’ll be boring all by myself, so I was hoping that you could come keep me company?”orThird year Kageyama and Hinata babysit Natsu.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	not like in romance movies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinteRey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinteRey/gifts).



Kageyama has a routine.

Every day, approximately three minutes after the lunch bell, Hinata barges into his classroom and asks him if he’d like to go eat outside by the gym. They’ve been eating lunch together since well into their first year, but ever since they started dating about a month ago, Hinata had put in the extra effort to making it special.

He puts his bento on his box and stares at the clock as the second hand inches closer to 12:03.

Hinata makes his presence known when he enters class 3-1, running over to Kageyama’s desk as soon as he’s through the door.

“Hey Kageyama,” he asks, holding his hands behind his back nervously, the same way school girls do when they confess their feelings. “Do you want to eat lunch with me?”

“We eat together everyday dumbass.” Kageyama fights the flush threatening to rise from his neck to his cheeks. “You don’t have to ask every day.”

To this, Hinata pouts. “But I like asking you every day. You always blush a little, and it’s cute.”

Kageyama flushes even further. Hinata always seems to know what to say to get him going; compliments about his appearance being one thing he’s not used to getting.

He stands up from his chair and follows Hinata through the halls, his pinkie finger brushing the back of Hinata’s hand until he takes the leap and grasps their palms together, swinging them between them as they walk to their usual spot outside the gym.

“Hey Kageyama?” Hinata asks as they arrive, sliding down the wall to sit on the grass side by side. “Are you busy on Friday?”

Kageyama mentally flips through his schedule, determining that _no_ he’s not busy, and since his parents are gone that evening, he’d probably be quite bored. “I’m free.”

“Great! Do you want to come over?”

Kageyama almost chokes on his rice with surprise. Even before they were dating, they almost never hung out at Hinata’s house, usually because Kageyama’s house was much closer and filled with significantly less noisy little sisters. He’s only ever met Natsu and Hinata’s mom once very briefly, and the thought of going there now to be interrogated as Hinata’s boyfriend is kind of frightening.

Hinata must sense his unease, because he continues speaking. “My mom is going to a concert and she’ll be gone all night, so she needs me to stay and watch Natsu. It’ll be boring all by myself, so I was hoping that you could come keep me company?”

He’s looking up at Kageyama with pleading eyes, waiting patiently for an answer but Kageyama still doesn’t know. His heart is still pumping loudly in his chest, sending his pulse to his finger tips and clouding his judgement. He knows that this is probably just a fun chance for him to meet Hinata’s family in a low stress environment, but still, a thought nags at him.

“What if they don’t like me?”

Hinata blinks, then states, as plainly as he possibly can. “They already do.”

He’s not sure why he didn’t expect that; Hinata must talk about him sometimes with his family, but to learn that they’ve discussed him enough that Hinata can say his family definitely likes him is still a surprise. He barely gets the chance to talk to his parents, what with them always being busy with work, so he’s not sure he’s even gotten the chance to tell his mom that he _has_ a boyfriend.

“My mom thinks you seem like a ‘sweet boy’, despite how many times I tell her that you’re a dumbass, and Natsu, well, it’s possible she might just like you for your volleyball skills.”

“My volleyball skills?”

“Yeah,” Hinata turns back to his food, shoveling a clump of rice into his mouth. “She joined a junior team at the start of this year. They’re not allowed to specialize in positions yet, but she wants to be a setter so whenever we watch our games she never pays attention to me and keeps talking about how cool setters are. I bet once she meets you all she’s going to want is for you to go outside and teach her how to set properly.”

He pouts as she chews his food, clearly dissatisfied in Natsu’s choices in volleyball positions, and right then, Kageyama is convinced to come over. After all, how can he turn down an offer to spread knowledge about the coolest thing volleyball has to offer?

-

Friday comes like a flash, and before he knows it Kageyama is pressed up against Hinata on a crowded bus on their way back from school. Hinata had suggested they take the bus, even though it takes longer, so that they could sit and talk on the way there rather than heave their way up the mountain on their bikes.

Kageyama clutches his backpack to his chest as the bus takes a particularly sharp turn, appreciating the comfort it provides from being heavier, filled with a toothbrush and a spare set of clothes for the next day.

(When he’d told his mom about it over text, asking if she could pick him up, she’d told him it was better for him to just spend the night there and take the bus back the next day, and surprisingly, Hinata’s mom had agreed.)

Hinata nudges his shoulder into him, knocking him out of his thoughts. “Are you nervous again?”

Kageyama nods, his knuckles tightening where they hold onto his backpack.

“Why?”

“Isn’t this supposed to be a big thing?” Kageyama sighs. “Meeting your family and all. _As your boyfriend_.”

Hinata giggles, trying to keep quiet and contain himself while they’re still in the bus. “I don’t think that’s really a big deal in real life like it is in romance movies. My mom isn’t going to threaten you to not break my heart or whatever. She’s barely going to be there.”

He leans some of his body weight onto Kageyama, the weight against his arm comforting for the rest of the ride as they chat quietly about their first match for the interhigh prelims next week.

When they arrive at the Hinata household, everything is in complete chaos, not that Kageyama didn’t expect this, knowing Hinata’s, well, _everything_. But he still walks in to Hinata’s mom scrambling around to get ready last minute before she has to leave, and Natsu sitting in front of the TV, playing some video game he doesn’t recognize.

“Ah, Shouyou!” his mom exclaims when they walk in the door. “This must be Kageyama-kun!”

“Nice to meet you, Hinata-san.” Kageyama says, just as he had practiced in the mirror that morning before school.

“Kageyama-kun, I have to leave, so I’m sorry we can’t talk much right now. You should come over for dinner some time next week, so I can properly meet you.” She smiles warmly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Shouyou speaks very highly of you, you know.”

“Mom!” Hinata yells, turning bright red. “Aren’t you going to be late?”

“Yes, yes, of course.” She says, rushing off to give Natsu a kiss goodbye before repeating the action on Hinata’s cheek. “I’ll be back around midnight, take good care of your sister!”

“I will!” Hinata calls from the doorstep as his mom gets into the car and drives away.

“She… knows we’re dating, right?”

“Hmm?” Hinata turns to look at Kageyama. “Of course she knows. I _do_ talk about you sometimes you know.”

Before he could answer, a flash of orange barrels into his side, crushing him and Hinata into a hug. He looks down at the little girl hanging off his waist and sees Hinata smiling fondly at her.

“Natsu, be polite. You should ask before you tackle someone into a hug like that.”

“Sorry, Nii-san,” she says, backing off just enough to look them in the eyes. “Tobio-nii, can I give you a hug?”

“Uh, yes.” He stammers, answering far to quickly. He’s caught off guard by her brazen openness in accepting him, immediately calling him _Tobio-nii_. Hinata himself doesn’t even call Kageyama by his first name yet, but that doesn’t seem to be a problem for Natsu.

“Don’t you have homework to be doing?” Hinata interrupts. “You know you’re going to be at practice all weekend and you’re not going to have time, so better get it done now.”

“Fine,” she groans, exaggeratedly slumping her shoulders as she heads back to the living room and sits at the table with notebooks spread across it.

Hinata takes his hand and leads him to join her at the table, sitting pressed together side to side as the quiz each other on English vocabulary.

The hours pass in a blur as they lose themselves to their studies (a good thing too, they have quizzes next week and they can’t afford to fall behind and beg Yachi to help them), but Kageyama’s stomach starts to growl as the sun is beginning to sink low in the sky outside the window.

Hinata closes his books, shoving them to the other end of the table, as far away from himself as he possibly can. “I guess we should eat something, huh? I’m pretty sure my mom left us leftovers in the fridge, I’ll go heat them up.”

“Wait, I’ll do it.” Kageyama tries to protest, partly out of perceived obligation, partly because he’s a little nervous to be left alone with Natsu with Hinata having acted as the barrier between them for most of the evening, but Hinata places his hand on Kageyama’s chest to stop him.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes, don’t worry.” He ducks down to give Kageyama a peck on the cheek and then promptly leaves, leaving Kageyama and Natsu to stare each other down in the silence of the living room.

Natsu doesn’t miss a beat. As soon as Hinata is out of earshot, she leans in towards Kageyama, gesturing for him to sit closer too.

“Do you love my brother?” She asks, her eyes hard as stone, unwavering.

Kageyama searches for an answer he doesn’t have. He and Hinata have only been dating for a few weeks, but they’ve been edging closer and closer into the territory of _something more_ ever since they first met in middle school. At this point, he can’t picture himself without Hinata by his side, is that love? He doesn’t know, so he just gapes at Natsu, hoping some kind of answer will come to him.

“Never mind,” she says. “Next question: what is his favourite food? Favourite colour?”

“Tamago kake gohan, and blue, I think.”

Natsu continues to interrogate him for a bit, asking him a bunch of pop trivia questions about Hinata, until she sighs and leans back, ever so slightly.

“Listen, Nii-san might like you a lot, but that doesn’t mean I automatically trust you. Even _if_ I’ve seen your sets and think they’re great, that doesn’t automatically mean you’re going to be a perfect boyfriend. For now, you seem to be doing a good job, but let me give you a warning,” she pauses for dramatic effect, dropping her voice to a whisper. “You break his heart, and I break you. You understand?”

He nods, feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins as he answers her.

“Good!” She smiles innocently, sitting back on her heels and turning her attention back to the homework she was doing.

Hinata enters the room a few minutes later, balancing steaming plates of rice and curry on his arms, gracefully placing a serving down in front of Hinata and Natsu before taking his own seat at the table.

“So what did I miss?” He asks, picking at his food to get a perfect bite of rice and curry.

Kageyama gulps. How on earth is he supposed to tell Hinata that his little sister just _threatened_ him, and more importantly, how was he supposed to live down that it worked and that he was successfully intimidated by an 11 year old girl?

Natsu seemingly has a plan to cover up her mischief and smiles from behind her chopsticks. “Tobio-nii was just telling me how after dinner he was going to help me with my sets!”

“Ah, how nice of him,” Hinata eyes him suspiciously, but doesn’t voice any of his thoughts on the matter. “We can’t be out for long, though. You have an early start tomorrow.”

“I _know_ ,” she whines, before finishing her meal in silence.

Once they make it outside, Kageyama is actually quite impressed with Natsu’s skills. She clearly has most of the basics down, and she can send sets to her brother in all three tempos with fairly good accuracy. All he really does is comment on what she’s doing correctly and point out where she can improve, and before long they’re all tired and sweaty from the practice.

“Okay, time for bed.” Hinata announces, as the summer sun starts to dim, the dusk lighting making him look like his hair is on fire. “And before you even try, no ‘one more’. That’s my trick, so it wont work on me.”

Kageyama snickers. Hinata speaks the truth, it _is_ his thing, one that he’s unfortunately fallen victim to (gladly) too many times. He watches as Hinata corrals his sister and urges her to go upstairs to brush her teeth, calling out a good night.

He then turns back to Kageyama, lacing their fingers together and leading him back into the house, pushing Kageyama down onto the couch and lying on top of him, his head resting on Kageyama’s chest.

“Hey, dumbass, shouldn’t we do the dishes?”

“Shhh,” Hinata nuzzles his face into Kageyama’s shirt. “We can do them later.”

Kageyama looks down, seeing that Hinata has closed his eyes, and he gently wraps his arms around him, one hand stroking his lower back while the other plays at the hair at the nape of his neck.

(It’s certainly getting long now, he thinks. Soon Hinata will have to tie it up when he plays, but Kageyama shuts that thought down before his mind dwells too long over how hot that would look.)

“So what was Natsu really asking when I went to heat up dinner?” Hinata asks, his voice soft with the beginnings of sleep.

“Uh, she told me if I break your heart, she’ll break me, or something.” He whispers nervously, to which Hinata giggles, burying his face even further into Kageyama’s shirt to muffle the sound.

“It’s not funny, dumbass! You should’ve seen the way she was interrogating me. It was frightening!”

“I’m sure my baby sister was truly a monster,” Hinata teases. “She saw that happen in a romance movie last week; I told her not to do it, but she doesn’t listen to me.”

Kageyama pouts, and Hinata lifts his head, just enough to bring their lips together in a sweet peck.

“Besides,” Hinata says. “I don’t think you could break my heart, not really.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Hinata walks his fingers up Kageyama’s chest, emphasizing each word. “We still have the world to conquer together, and everything that comes after that, so it sounds to me like we’re just going to have to be together forever.”

His fingers stop as they brush along Kageyama’s jawline, holding him in place while they look into each others’ eyes.

Kageyama goes bright red. “You can’t just say stuff like that, dumbass.”

He goes to cover his face with his hands, but Hinata intercepts his wrists lacing their fingers together.

“So, about dinner next week? My mom really _would_ like to meet you.”

After the day he’s had, Kageyama is actually looking forward to meeting Hinata’s mom; he’s looking forward to their future, and all that comes with it. 


End file.
